fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lincoln Loud (GoAnimate: Loud of The Hill)
Summary Lincoln Loud returns as the main protagonist of GoAnimate: Loud of The Hill, with the new Vyond theme, Loud Animation. He is a troublemaker who causes trouble and does heroic things. In spite of his troublemaking, he still loves and cares for his family and friends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A, possibly much higher Name: Lincoln Richard Loud Origin: GoAnimate: Loud of The Hill Gender: Male Age: 11 Classification: Kid, Troublemaker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, and Precision, Preparation, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Displays experience with ray guns and mastery of normal/advanced firearms, trained with melee weapons, can use anything around him), Vehicular Mastery (can drive vehicles with surprising skill for his age), Broadway Force, GoAnimate Logic, Martial Arts (Skilled in multitudes of combat styles, from Krav Maga to Karate), Pressure Points, Social Influencing, Energy Manipulation via ray guns, Surface Scaling, Berserk Mode, Fire Manipulation via flamethrower, Spatial Manipulation, Time Travel, 4th-Wall Awareness, Imagination Empowerment, and Stealth Knowledge Attack Potency: At least Wall level '''(Superior to his original version. Can wrestle and ragdoll Rusty, Liam, and Zach. Can hurt Logan and Faillou who were both in the military, while Faillou also overpowered 6 to 8 football players trying to tackle him. Stronger than Classic Caillou, who fought with Doris, who beat up Logan. Harms some adults who have comparable durability and AP. Tore apart a large house. Beat up several police officers. Managed to harm a martial artist), likely '''Small Building level, possibly much higher '(can duel and/or overpower people who can hurt him. Can harm adults. Attacked several nurses and doctors. Fought against terrorists and harmed/defeated them. Beat up several Asian kids and adults. Held himself away from a Level 5 Tornado, that can lift, throw, and destroy buildings, skyscrapers, cars, etc.) 'Speed: Superhuman '(Outran several raging bulls, and, in another episode, outran a car. Can blitz Logan. Faster than Daisy) with '''Subsonic '''combat/reactions (Blitzed adults. Blitzed and injured Asian children and adults. Attacked, harmed, and blitzed nurses and doctors. Hit an object spinning at this speed. Dodged and reacted to several sportscars, which were moving at high speeds), up to '''Supersonic+ '''attack speed via ray guns and other weapons 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Can easily lift and ragdoll the Andersons. A lot stronger than Cody who lifted a couch by himself. Superior to Faillou who moved several football players trying to tackle and bring him down), possibly '''Class 10 '(Physically held himself away from a Level 5 Tornado) '''Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class, possibly much higher Durability: At least Wall level '''(Can tank hits from Faillou, Logan, his family, etc.. Superior to Rusty who took several hundreds to thousands of ants biting him at once, which Rusty implied it happened most of the time when he was younger. Superior to Lori who survived a fall from a plane), likely '''Small Building level, possibly much higher '(Survives explosions. Was caught in and tanked a bomb that blew up a large part of the mall. Tanked hits from terrorists, though felt some pain. Comparable to his original version) 'Stamina: Very high (Vastly superior to his original version. Built a base for several days in a row without any signs of fatigue. Far superior to Lana who ate a 72-ounce steak in one hour) Range: Standard melee range, Multitudes of meters with ray guns, Several meters with Glock 17, Rifle, and Shotgun Standard Equipment: His inventions. Mainly carries a green ray gun, flamethrower, some explosives, a rifle, shotgun, and even a Glock 17 Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Invents gadgets and machines that surpass modern technology. Incredibly skilled in martial arts and an expert in marksmanship and weaponry) Weaknesses: Short-tempered at times, a little selfish even if he mostly cares about others, a bit naive Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GoAnimate Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Preparation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Energy Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Berserkers Category:Fire Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9